Fate of the Fifth Dragon
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: A new Fifth Dragon theory.Long ago the Fifth Dragon's body was taken by the King of the Netherworld, and now Leo has to go to the Underworld in order to get his body back. Will Leo defeat the King of the Netherworld and recliam the Fifth Dragon's body?
1. Chapter 1: 5000 Years Ago

**Fate of the Fifth Dragon**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: 5000 Years Ago**

5000 years ago, the world was a dark and cruel place. A portal from the Netherworld had opened allowing the fearsome creatures known as Earthbound Immortals to take over the land. However, one gracious spirit, was not willing to let these beasts destroy the world. That spirit's name was none other than the Crimson Dragon.

Gathering five other brave dragons to help him with his fight the Crimson Dragon took on the forces of the Netherworld, and forced them to return from whence they came. However, what the Crimson Dragon didn't expect to happen were the loss of two noble dragons.

The spider Immortal, Uru, captured Ancient Fairy Dragon in one of his webs and started to drag her down to the Underworld with them. Enraged by this action, Power Earth Dragon dived into the portal after the Earthbound Immortals and was sealed inside the Netherworld with them.

"We got to them out of there," said Black Rose Dragon to the Crimson Dragon.

"There's nothing we can do," said the Crimson Dragon.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Stardust Dragon.

"The portal has been sealed" said the Crimson Dragon " it will not open again until another 5000 years pass,"

"So they're stuck down there," said Red Dragon Archied.

"Yes," said the Crimson Dragon.

* * *

"So this is the Netherworld," said Power Earth Dragon, looking around.

The Netherworld just seemed to be some gaint, dark cave with a lake of lava splitting through the earth. It was indeed a frightening sight to behold, but Power Earth Dragon didn't come all the way down here to enjoy the scenery, he had a misson and intended to complete.

"Don't worry Ancient Fairy Dragon" said Power Earth Dragon " I'm coming for you,"

With that said Power Earth Dragon pumped his four wings and flew off to the King of the Netherworld's throne room.

* * *

The King of the Netherworld was dissapionted with his Earthbound Immortals. They had failed to take over the surface world, which meant no new souls would come to him this century.

His body was old and growing weary, if this never ending war was going to continue, he would neeed a new body. An extoridnary body, one that would never age, and be as powerful the dragons themselves. Little did the King know, his wish was about to come true.

* * *

Ancient Fairy Dragon was very sad of her present situation. The she-dragon had been put into a dark, cold cell until the King of the Netherworld decided her fate. Suddenly, a familiar voice snapped her out of her somber mood.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon" said the voice " are you alright?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon turned to see the grinning face of Power Earth Dragon on the other side of the bars.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Rescueing you" said Power Earth Dragon " come on, we have to get out of here,"

"You're not going anywhere," said a unexpected voice.

Both dragons turned to see the dog Earthbound Immortal, Jakal Rasca, standing over them. Using his dark powers, Jakal Rasca forced the two dragons to follow him into the King of the Netherworld's throne room.

All the other Immortals were already gathered in the King's chamber. Thier eyes widened in surprise when they saw Jakal walk in with his two dragon prisoners.

"I thought we only captured one dragon," said Cocoria, the lizard demon.

"We did," said Uru, the spider.

"It seems this one" said Jakal, pointing to Power Earth Dragon " followed after us in order to rescue her,"

"A wasted effort," said Ascilla Piscu, the hummingbird.

"Very foolish," agreed Wicosa, the condor.

"Perfect," thought the King of the Netherworld, his wish for a new body would soon be coming true.

"What should we do with them my King?" asked Jakal Rasca.

"Deal with the she-dragon however you want" said the King, then pointed to Power Earth Dragon " as for him, his body is mine,"

Power Earth Dragon's eyes widened in horror as Ancient Fairy Dragon was dragged into the paws of the monkey demon, while the King of the Netherworld approached him, ready to fuse thier bodies as one.

However, Ancient Fairy Dragon would not allow a hate as horrible as this to befall one her best friends. Before being sealed away in stone, Ancient Fairy Dragon chanted a quick spell, releasing Power Earth Dragon's spirit from his body and making it fly out of the Netherworld.

The King of the Netherworld claimed his new form, and turned into a dark version of Power Earth Dragon.

"Victory is mine!" shouted the King.

* * *

Power Earth Dragon's spirit continued to soar until it landed in a pile of junk in Morphtronic City. A few of the morphtronics had been planning on building a new machine for quite awhile now and were surprised to find these glowing pieces of junk in the junkyard.

Gathering the glowing pieces, the morphtronics worked long and hard until they had completed a mechanical version of Power Earth Dragon. Power Earth Dragon's spirit awakened in his new metal body.

He thanked the morphtronics for all the work they have done, but was still saddened by the fact that only had he failed to save Ancient Fairy Dragon, but now his real body belonged to the King of the Netherworld.

"One day" said Power Earth Dragon " I will get my body back and rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon from the clutches of the Immortals. In my new form, I shall beat you King of the Netherworld, for now I am, the mighty Power Tool Dragon!"


	2. Chapter 2: Doorway To The Netherworld

**Ch.2: Doorway To The Netherworld**

_" Leo" whispered a strange voice " help me,"_

_Leo looked all around for the source of voice but could see nothing but darkness._

_"Help me," said the voice again._

_Suddenly, a pair of glowing red eyes illuminated the darkness, filling Leo's heart with fear. Two claws gripped around the helpless boy, making it so he couldn't move. Leo tried screaming for help, but his cries were absorbed by the darkness._

_"You shall serve me," said the voice of the creature holding him._

_A golden light suddenly appeared, and out of it flew Power Tool Dragon. _

_"You shall never have him," said Power Tool Dragon, freeing Leo from the creature's grasp._

_"We shall see that when he comes to the Netherworld shall we," said the creature returning to the darkness from which it came._

_"Power Tool Dragon?" asked Leo, looking at his own monster in disbelief._

_"Leo" said Power Tool Dragon, looking at his master " the time has come to recliam what was stolen from me. Travel to the Underworld and save my body from the creature that took it. You're my only hope Leo,"_

_"Wait!" yelled Leo, as Power Tool Dragon started to disappear._

Soon enough, Leo was awake in the real world, sitting on his bed confused like kids in a chorus line. Pulling out Power Tool Dragon from his deck, Leo gave the card a long, hard look replaying the events that happened in his dream.

"Power Tool Dragon" said Leo, placing the card to his chest " don't worry, I'll get your body back!"

* * *

Classes at Duel Academy were just as thrilling as ever. A lot of the students had witnessed Leo lose a duel before, but since today's lesson was on machine decks, the word "shock" couldn't be registered as Leo actually managed to win most of his duels.

"I have to sharpen my skills" thought Leo " if I'm to help Power Tool Dragon, I cannot lose,"

"Someone was eager today" said Luna, as she and her brother walked about of school " I bet you were happy that today's lesson was on machine decks,"

"Yeah" said Leo, throwing a thumbs up towards his sis " when it comes to machines, that's where my talent shines,"

"Just don't get to excited" said Luna " we have a test on warrior decks tommorow,"

"I know" said Leo with a sigh " hey, you go on ahead and head home. I got meet Dexter. He said he wanted to show me something cool today,"

"Knowing him, it's probably another videogame" said Luna " ok, I'll see you later Leo,"

Once Luna was out of sight, Leo raced over to the corner of Fifth and Canal street where Dexter said to meet him. In just a few minutes, Leo spotted Dexter standing outside the old Wertmier House.

The family that owned it years had left a long time ago, and now the house was rotting away with age. Dexter had gotten up enough courage to go inside the house and look around, there was a lot a neat stuff the Wertmier's left behind, and he couldn't wait for Leo to see it too.

"Come on," said Dexter, leading Leo into the house.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding" said Leo, once he got inside " this place is full of great stuff,"

Dexter gave Leo a full tour of the house, introduing items like; golden candle sticks, chinese dishes, and even an old duel disc. Finally, Dexter had to escue himself to the bathroom for a minute, so Leo decided to explore the living room.

Only a couple of dusty red couches and fireplace were left decorating the old living room. A poorly drawn portiat of the former owners hung over the fireplace, and huge white pentagram symbol was painted on the floor.

In the middle of the pentagram was a duel card. Curious, Leo walked over and picked the card up. The card glowed red in his hand, and a blank look came into Leo's eyes.

Without thinking, Leo pulled out his duel disc and played the mysterious card. Dexter had returned from his trip to the bathroom, to see Leo being surrounded by a wall of glowing red light.

The white pentagram dissolved into a black hole, and slowly started to swallow Leo whole. Dexter ran to the living room in order to help Leo, but the doors closed, blocking his entry.

After a desperate five minute struggle, the doors allowed themselves to be pulled apart by the frantic boy. But by that time he was to late, Leo was gone!


	3. Chapter 3: Calling Yusei!

**Ch.3: Calling Yusei!**

Luna was getting worried. It was around six o'clock and Leo wasn't back yet. Thinking her brother may have wanted to Yusei, Crow, and Jack a visit Luna headed for the apartment where the three duelists were staying.

"Hey Luna" said Yusei, as the blue-haired girl walked in. Then he noticed the worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Did Leo stop by here a few minutes ago?" asked Luna.

"Nope" said Crow " we haven't seen anyone else all day,"

"He's probably off playing with that Dexter kid again," said Jack.

Like he had just been cued Dexter tumbled into the apartment, a look of horror written on his face.

"Yusei!" yelled Dexter, running up to the stunned duelist " you have to help! Leo...Leo has...,"

"Whoa, slow down Dexter" said Yusei " what happened to Leo?"

"He's gone!" yelled Dexter.

"What?" yelled Jack, Yusei, Crow, and Luna.

"Take it easy man" said Crow, placing a calming hand on Dexter " start from the begining,"

"Well" said Dexter " me and Leo were exploring the Wertmier house, looking at all the cool stuff the Wertmier's left behind. I had to go to the bathroom for a split second. When I came back, Leo was surrounded by a wall of red light, and was being sucked down into the floor!"

"I ran to the living room in order to help him, but the doors shut in front of me and I couldn't get through. Finally, I managed to get in, but by then it was to late, Leo was gone!"

It took a moment for Yusei and the others to digest the shocking news before anyone dared to speak.

"Did you find anything in the room where Leo disappeared?" asked Yusei.

"I didn't take time to look" said Dexter " once I found out he was gone, I raced here to tell you guys,"

"Disappearing like that isn't normal" said Jack " if anything, my guess is that he was taken by a spirit,"

"If so, why?" said Crow " What for?"

"The only way to know that is to go and see for ourselves" said Yusei, getting up "call Akiza, I think we'll need her help in this. whatever force took Leo has got to be strong, and we need all the help we can get,"

* * *

Akiza was stunned when she got the call from Yusei that Leo had been kidnapped by some unknown force, and agreed to meet him and the other Signers at the Wertmier house.

As soon as Akiza arrived, everyone got off thier duel runners and went to check out the living room where Leo disappeared. Two couches, fireplace, ugly portriat, and white pentagram on the floor where all still present in the room. As well, as the dueling card that lay in the center of the pentagram.

Curious, Yusei picked up the dueling card and looked it over. The card started to glow red in his hand, and a blank look came into Yusei's eyes. Pulling out his duel disc, Yusei played the mysterious card.

The whole living room was suddenly engulfed by a glowing red light. Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Luna turned to Yusei standing in a trance-like state, with a glowing red card on his duel disc.

"What's going on?" yelled Crow.

Luna tried to head for the living room doors, but they closed and locked, preventing her and anyone else from escaping. The whole floor started devolving into a black hole under Yusei, and spread until the rest of the Signers were standing over it as well.

Slowly, all five duelists started to sink into the hole, with no idea where it was going. Once the living room doors opened again, and the red light vanished, Yusei and the others were gone!


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the Immortals

**Ch.4: Attack of the Immortals**

"How long have I've been walking?" thought Leo, taking a break on a bridge that ran over a lake of molten lava " where am I anyway?"

The blue-haired boy couldn't remember how he had gotten to this place. Only that where ever he was, it dark and eerie. Bad vibes could be felt all around. There was no doubt in Leo's mind that where ever he was, it was haunted by evil.

"What can I do?" thought Leo " where can I go?"

As if to answer Leo's question a glowing gold light suddenly shown from his deck. Curious, Leo picked up the glowing card, which happened to be none other than Power Tool Dragon.

The golden light lifted from the card and turned into it's monster form. Soon, Leo was staring in wonder at the sight the real Power Tool Dragon floating before him. It felt almost as he were reliving the same steps of his dream.

"Leo" said Power Tool Dragon " I need your help,"

"What can I do?" asked Leo.

"The King of the Netherworld has stolen my body" said Power Tool Dragon " I need your help to recliam it,"

"But how can I beat the King of the Netherworld" said Leo " that guy is way to powerful,"

"You're stronger than you think" said Power Tool Dragon " Remember, I shall always be by your side. Trust your heart, it will guide the way,"

With that said, Power Tool Dragon's spirit vanished back into his card, and Leo got up to start walking again. He had no idea where he was going, only that he was keeping a promise to a friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusei and the others were recovering from thier sudden drop into the Underworld.

"Uh man" said Crow, rubbing his head " what just happened?"

"Yusei" said Akiza " are you alright?"

"I think so," said Yusei, standing up.

"Good" said Jack, storming over " because I want to know the reason why you brought us here in the first place,"

"What?" asked Yusei shocked.

"You played some mysterious card that sent us here to the Underworld!" yelled Jack.

"I did?" said Yusei, confused " I don't remember playing any card,"

"Oh great" said Crow " more hocus pocus,"

"Uh guys" said Luna, grabbing everyone's attention " if we're in the Underworld, doesn't that mean whatever force took Leo brought him here too?"

"If it was" said Akiza " this isn't good. We're on the Immortals home turf,"

"Do you think they've done anything bad to Leo?" asked Luna, horrified at the thought.

"We're not going to find out standing around here" said Yusei " let's go find Leo,"

With that said the five Signers started thier search through the Underworld, unaware that they were being watched from above.

"Ah" said Uru, sporting a fanged grin " the others are going to be pleased to hear this,"

* * *

"What?" said Ascilla Piscu " the Signers are here?"

"Yes" said Uru " it seems that they're looking for a lost friend,"

"Well" said Wicosa Rasca " I think the perfect time has come for revenge don't you ?"

"Let's pound some Signers," said Cocoria.

With that said, those four Earthbound Immortals left in search for thier prey.

* * *

"We've been walking for hours," complained Crow, dropping to his knees.

"It's only been five minutes," said Yusei.

"Hey I can't help it" said Crow " I'm lacking energy here. I need food,"

"Well unless there's a fancy resturant down here" said Jack " I sugguest you get up and stop whining,"

"What's that?" said Akiza, before Crow could to respond to Jack.

Everyone immediately quieted down, thier ears scanning the surrounding area for any sound.

"I don't hear anyth...," Luna started before she was interrupted.

"Ah, the Signers" growled an eerie voice " so nice to see you,"

"I believe we have an old score to settle," growled another voice with the same eerie tone.

Soon Yusei and the others found themselves being surrounded by four huge Earthbound Immortals, who didn't look to happy to see intruders on thier turf.

"Now" said Wicosa Rasca " shall we begin?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jakal Rasca, the dog Earthbound Immortal, was just laying on a cliff taking a nap when a strange scent woke him up from slumber. Peering over the cliff edge Jakal noticed a small, blue-haired boy wondering down below.

Jakal had never seen a human here in the Underworld before. A sinister smile lit up on the dog Immortal's face.

"He would make a perfect gift for the King," said Jakal.

With that thought in mind, Jakal Rasca jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of Leo. The force of Jakal's landing knocked Leo off his feet, his eyes widened in fear at the gaint Earthbound Immortal.

"You're coming with me," said Jakal to Leo.

Activating his dark powers, Jakal Rasca pulled Leo into the air, and walked to the King of the Netherworld's throne room with his prisoner in tow.


	5. Chapter 5: Infernal Tempest

**Ch.5: Infernal Tempest**

The King of the Netherworld was sitting on his throne, wondering for a way to defeat the Signers, when Jakal came in carrying a very curious prisoner. From all the screaming and yelling it was obivous to the King that this creature was a human, but how had he made it into this world?

"What gift have you brought me Jakal?" asked the King.

"I found this human wandering through the Netherworld" said Jakal, bowing " he wanted to have an audience with you,"

"Whatever for?" asked the King of the Netherworld.

"You're the one who stole Power Tool Dragon's body!" shouted Leo, pointing at the King " I'm here to take it back!"

"Foolish boy" said the King of the Netherworld " you should know better than to challenge me,"

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it," said Leo.

"Very well then," said the King, waving his claw.

A dark purple aura suddenly extracted itself from Leo and floated to where the King of the Netherworld stood. For awhile the purple mist floated there until it started twisting and forming into a solid mass.

When the transformation was complete, it was all Leo could do to not gasp in shock. For the purple mist had turned into a black and white version of himself! A black and red duel disk decorated the clone's arm.

"Wha...what is this?" asked Leo.

"You want to duel" said the King of the Netherworld " you got one. I have summoned your dark side to do battle for me, only he'll be using my cards. Jakal, are you ready to do battle?"

"Always Master," said Jakal.

With that said, the dog Earthbound Immortal turned into a ball of light and placed himself somewhere in Dark Leo's deck.

"Alright, let's do this!" yelled Leo.

"Not yet" said the King of the Netherworld " you named a bet, and I tend to play along. Win this duel, and I will return Power Earth Dragon's body to you. Lose this duel, and your soul belongs to me,"

"Fine," said Leo.

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Yusei and the others, the Earthbound Immortals still had the group surrounded and were powering themselves up for attack.

"I think it's time we show these punks our new power right Yusei?" said Jack.

Knowing what he meant, Yusei told the others to bring out thier duel disks and get ready.

"Rise, Black Rose Dragon!" yelled Akiza, bringing the black and red dragon to life.

"Come on Ancient Fairy Dragon!" yelled Luna.

"We'll take those Immortals down" said Crow " go, Blackwing Dragon!"

"Take them down Scar. Red Nova Dragon!" yelled Jack.

"Let's finish this Shooting Star Dragon!" yelled Yusei, finally bringing out his dragon.

The Earthbound Immortals didn't know how to react when they witnessed the Signers bring out thier dragons. Black Rose and Ancient Fairy Dragon hadn't changed that much at all. The newest dragon looked like a monster sized crow. But the scariest thing of all was that Stardust and Red Dragon Archfiend had clearly grown more powerful.

"Confident that we can beat them now?" said Wicosa, looking at the other Earthbound Immortals.

The other Immortals didn't have time to answer as the Signers commanded thier dragons to attack. In a fierce display of power, it didn't take long for the four Earthbound Immortals to lie down in defeat.

"Well that was exciting," said Crow.

"Bound to be more where those came from," said Jack.

"Then we better get moving before any more of these guys show up," said Akiza.

"Right" said Yusei " let's move,"

However, only about five minutes into thier run, Luna stopped, clutching her arm. A hot, severe pain had just pulsed through her mark. The others immediately stopped, staring at the blue-haired girl.

"What is it?" asked Yusei.

"I can feel it" said Luna " just like the time on the bridge. Leo's in danger!"

"You know where he is?" asked Jack.

"This way!" yelled Luna, taking off to the right "Come on!"

As all the other Signers ran after Luna, the same thought was on each of thier minds.

"Please, let him be okay,"


	6. Chapter 6: Raising the Stakes

**Ch.6: Raising The Stakes**

"My draw!" said Leo, drawing a card " I put one card face down and summon Morphtonic Scopen to the field in defense mode,"

The King of the Netherworld laughed at seeing how pathetic Leo's first turn was. Defeating this human would be a piece of cake.

"My move!" said Dark Leo, drwing a card "By discarding one card to the graveyard I summon Infernal Knight to the field in attack mode. Since I don't want my warrior to get lonely, I'll play the spell Level Modulation to summon back the creature I just sent to the grave. Rise Royal Paladin!"

Leo quivered in fear at the two warriors his dark counterpart had just summoned. Infernal Knight was fierce looking monster with black and red armor, while Royal Paladin appeared to be every girl's verision of a night in shining armor.

**Infernal Knight ATK: 1900 Royal Paladin ATK: 2800**

Just looking at the power levels, Leo knew he was in trouble. Dark Leo flashed an evil grin and shouted out for his monsters to attack.

Royal Paladin easily destroyed Leo's Morphtonic Scopen, leaving Infernal Knight a clear path for a direct attack. Slicing his dragon sword into Leo's side, the blue-haired boy was hit 1900 points of direct damage.

**Leo's LP: 3200**

"Ready to give up?" said Dark Leo, tormenting his counterpart.

"Not likely" said Leo, drawing a card " my turn! I play the spell card, Emergency Fusion! Now, by discarding two monsters from my hand, I can summon a Sychro Monster as long as the monsters I discarded equal that monster's level. Come out, Power Tool Dragon!"

**Power Tool Dragon ATK: 2300**

"Power Tool Dragon" shouted Leo " attack Infernal Knight!"

Power Tool Dragon destroys Infernal Knight bringing Dark Leo's life points down to: **3600**

"You'll pay for that" growled Dark Leo " I play the spell card, Monster Reborn, and summon Infernal Knight back from the grave. Now I play the spell, Level Down, to bring my Knight's level down to two,"

"Why would you do that?" asked Leo, confused.

"Watch and you'll see" said Dark Leo " I sacrifice my Infernal Knight and Royal Paladin to summon the fearsome Infernal Dragon!"

Soon a massive black and red, demonic looking dragon appeared on the field, with an attack power of **3300.**

"Infernal Dragon" shouted Dark Leo " destroy that pathetic machine!"

"Not so fast buddy" said Leo, as Infernal Dragon unleashed his attack " I play my trap, Cyber Shield! This card prevents my dragon from getting destroyed!"

"Lucky move" said Dark Leo " but that won't last for long,"

"Leo!" yelled Yusei's voice as he and the other Signers ran into the room.

The blue-haired boy turned in surprise to see all his friends standing in the sidelines. How did they even get here?

"Uh guys" said Akiza " isn't that the King of the Netherworld?"

Yusei and the others were so happy to see that Leo was alright, that they didn't notice the King of the Netherworld or that fact that Leo was dueling againist a black and white version of himself until Akiza pointed it out.

"So glad you could join us Signers," said the King of the Netherworld.

"What's going on here?" demanded Jack.

"A duel" said the King of the Netherworld " why don't you stay around and watch,"

With that, a glowing white orb appeared out of one the King of the Netherworld's hands, floated down towards the Signers, and encased them in a glowing white shield. Leo eyes widened in horror at seeing his friends trapped. His angry eyes turned on the King of the Netherworld.

"Let them go!" shouted Leo.

"No" said the King of the Netherworld " unless you want to raise the stakes?"

"Fine" said Leo " I win, you release my friends and return Power Tool Dragon's body,"

"If I win" said the King of the Netherworld " I keep the Signers and you,"

"Agreed," said Leo.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Luna gasped when they heard this. Luna broke out into tears, and started banging on the force field with all of her might.

"No Leo please!" yelled Luna " you don't have to do this!"

"You're wrong Sis" said Leo, facing away from his friends" this is one thing I have to do,"

"Good boy" said the King of the Netherworld to Leo " shall we continue?"

"Yusei this crazy!" shouted Crow " we have to get out of this bubble and help him!"

"There's no way he can take on the King of the Netherworld by himself," said Jack, agreeing with Crow.

" I trust Leo with my life you guys" said Yusei to Jack and Crow " he's a strong duelist. This is his time to prove how strong he really is,"

The other Signers didn't know know how to respond to Yusei's words, and turned all thier eyes on Leo. Hoping againist all hope, that the little blue-haired boy would save them all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Infernal Dragon and Royal Paladin are card ideas owned by RedDragonForce1. As is Wheelon, I'm planning on using in the next chapter. Be posting it soon. And Thanks for letting me use these cards.


	7. Chapter 7: Sign of the Star

**Ch.7: Sign of the Star**

"My draw! First, I summon the level one Wheelon in defense mode. Then, I activate my Power Tool Dragon's special ability" said Leo " which allows me to pick a random equip spell from my deck. Great, just what I need! I play the spell Limitier Removal which doubles my dragon's attack points,"

**Power Tool Dragon ATK: 4600**

"Go Power Tool Dragon! " shouted Leo " destroy Infernal Dragon!"

Dark Leo grunts as his dragon is destroyed, bring his life points down to;** 2300**.

"Usually Limitier Removal would destroy my dragon" said Leo " but by sending it to the graveyard, my Power Tool Dragon, gets to stick around for another turn,"

**Power Tool Dragon ATK: 2300**

" Then this turn shall be your last!" shouted Dark Leo " I draw!"

A wolfish grin appears on Dark Leo's face.

"I don't like that look," said Crow to the other Signers.

"This is your end Leo" said Dark Leo to his counterpart " I play the trap card, Offers to the Immortals, which summons to sacrifical tokens to my field, but they won't being staying there for long,"

"Here it comes," said Yusei.

"I sacrifice my two tokens to summon that deviloush hound, Jakal Rasca!" shouted Dark Leo.

Yusei and the other Signers gasped in shock as Dark Leo an Earthbound Immortal they had never seen before. This gaint hound was just as big as his Immortal buddies, and struck the same fearsome tone.

**Jakal Rasca ATK: 3500**

"How's Leo going to put up with that thing?" asked Akiza.

"He's done for!" said Jack.

"Leo," Luna cried.

"Don't count him out yet," said Yusei.

"Let's see where friendship gets you now" said Dark Leo to his counterpart " Jakal Rasca, destroy Power Tool Dragon!"

"With great pleasure," said Jakal Rasca, clutching the dragon in his jaw, and smashing it with his fangs.

"Power Tool Dragon!" Leo yelled.

**Leo's LP: 2000**

" I'm afriad it doesn't end there" said Dark Leo, grinning at his counterpart " cause when Jakal Rasca successfully destroys a monster in battle, you take 1000 points of damage,"

"Say what!" yelled Jack.

Jakal Rasca opened his mouth, releasing a powerful beam of yellow energy right at Leo. When the smoke cleared, Leo was severely bruised and shaking, but was still standing on his feet.

**Leo's LP: 1000**

"Why bother continueing to fight?" said Jakal Rasca to Leo " you're pathetic and worthless. No powers, no mark. How can you even think that you could save your friends,"

"Because I promised," said Leo.

"Promises, bah" said Jakal Rasca " friendship itself is a promise. A promise that is never meant to last. You're just a toy to them Leo, a pawn. They only keep you around to make fun of and torment. They do whatever makes them feel superior,"

"That's not true!" shouted Crow.

"Oh isn't it?" said Jakal, looking towards the Signers " I can see the pain in this boy's eyes. He tries to hide it, but I know it is there. He's just a pawn to you,"

"You're wrong!" shouted Luna " Leo's my brother and I care for him!"

"We all do!" said Yusei.

"And nothing you say is going to change that!" said Jack.

"Guys...," cried Leo, touched by his friends words.

Suddenly, surprise grabbed everyone as all of the Signers marks began to glow. A glowing red light, appeared up from behind Leo and took the form of the Crimson Dragon. Everyone was gazing in shock.

Leo felt a burning sensation on his chest, and looked to see a glowing red star mark had appeared on it. He looked to the Crimson Dragon to a large, glowing white star shining on it's chest.

"I'm...a Signer," said Leo, still quite not believing it. Yusei and the others weren't quite ready to believe it either.

Lifting his head, the Crimson Dragon roared, calling all of the other Signer marks to join Leo's star mark. Making it look so like the Crimson Dragon symbol now on Leo's chest looked as if it was flying around the star.

"I understand" said Leo to the Crimson Dragon, then turned back to face his dark counterpart " I draw! I play the spell, Monster Reborn, bringing my Power Tool Dragon back from the grave! Then I summon my Machine Spider to the field in defense mode, but he won't be sticking around for long,"

"I sacrifice my one level Machine Spider, one level Wheelon, and level seven Power Tool Dragon in order to summon, the magnificent Power Earth Dragon!"

"No!" cried the King of the Netherworld, his soul ripped from Power Earth Dragon's body, as it joined Leo's side of the field. Power Earth Dragon threw Leo a wink in gratitude as his soul rejoined his body, then turned back to face his opponent.

Without the King of Netherworld's power to hold up the shield surrounding Yusei and the others, it wasn't long before the shield dissolved and they were free.

"Master!" yelled Dark Leo, looking at the withering soul of the King of the Netherworld. Then turned his glaring red eyes at Leo. " you'll pay for that!"

" Not likely" said Leo " I play the spell, Power Boost, giving my Power Earth Dragon an extra 500 attack points,"

"That's still not enough to defeat me," growled Jakal Rasca.

"It is once I activate Power Earth Dragon's specail ability" said Leo " by removing my Power Tool Dragon from play, I can add his base attack points to Power Earth Dragon's attack points,"

**Power Earth Dragon ATK: 6200**

"No!" yelled Jakal Rasca.

"Yes" said Leo " Power Earth Dragon, muzzle that dog!"

With that Power Earth Dragon attacked Jakal Rasca, destroying the dog with one blow. The Dark Leo avatar fell on his back from the force of the attack, and dissappeared in a cloud of black smoke as his life points went down to 0. Yusei and the others immediately ran over to congradulate Leo.

"I'm so proud of you," said Luna, hugging her brother tight.

"Thanks Sis," said Leo, blushing from all the attention.

Suddenly the whole cavern started falling apart. With the King of the Netherworld defeated, the Netherworld was ceasing to exsist.

"We got to get out of here!" yelled Jack.

The Crimson Dragon heard thier pleas, swallowed the Signers, and started flying them back towards the real world.


	8. Chapter 8: Golden Light

**Ch.8: Golden Light**

Two days after Leo's unforseen trip to the Netherworld, the gang decided to have a night time barbeque in order to honor the blue-haired boy's safe return home.

Crow was busy cooking hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill, with Akiza checking in now again to make sure burn the food to a crisp like last time. Jack had invited Carly over and they sat the picnic table talking over thier latest adventures.

Leo's adventure to the Netherworld would be a great headline boost for Carly, but since she didn't have any pictures to prove it. Like every other adventure Yusei and the others had, this would have to be a secret.

Yusei was just standing, looking at the stars, when Luna rushed over.

"Do you know where Leo is?" asked Luna.

"I thought he was with you?" asked Yusei.

Luna shook her head.

"Well, come on" said Yusei " let's go find him,"

Leo was sitting on a hilltop, near the lake, glancing at his new Power Earth Dragon card. All the horrors he had to suffer through had been worth it, he had a new card, and had kept his word.

Turning his yellow eyes to the sky, Leo smiled as he caught a glimspe of what Goodwin had called the Dragon Star. The star glowed bright red as soon as Leo's eyes locked onto it, and the Crimson Dragon appeared. The star mark glowing proudly on its chest.

Giving a mighty roar the Crimson Dragon summoned the spirits of five other dragons to come join it. Soon Black Wing Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Black Rose Dragon appeared by the Crimson Dragon's side.

The card in Leo's had started to glow gold and the spirit of Power Earth Dragon materilazed before him.

"Thank you Leo," said Power Earth Dragon to his young master.

"Your welcome" said Leo " will I ever see you again?"

"I will always be there for you Leo" said Power Earth Dragon " my two souls are for you to keep. Be well, my Master,"

"So long," said Leo, waving goodbye as Power Earth Dragon flew towards the friends he hasn't seen in thousands of years.

With one last great roar the Crimson Dragon dissappeared, this time, with all the Signers joining it.

"Leo!" called Yusei, as he and Luna ran up where the blue-haired boy was sitting.

"What are you doing out here? " shouted Luna " don't you know how upset I'd be if you ever dissappeared again?"

"Sorry" said Leo, getting up, but still looking towards the sky " just saying goodbye to a friend,"

Yusei grinned in understanding.

"Well come on" said Yusei, putting his hands on the twins shoulders " let's go back to the party before Crow burns those burgers to a crisp,"

Yusei's statement made the threesome laugh all the way back to the twins mansion. And as the Signers celebrated in harmony, the Dragon Star shined brighter than ever.

**The End**


End file.
